D.R.E.A.D
created with Pimp My Gun. Scoped and ammo counter created by Xan: https://www.flickr.com/photos/50304076@N04/5187128403/in/photostream/. Handguard created by skullmaker66: https://skullmaker66.deviantart.com/art/rifle-grip-280849694|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * (Alt-Fire) * (Sniper Mode only) * * (Sniper Mode only)|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.2.0 Snipers vs. Shotgunners: Night Ops|efficiency/_damage = 23 - Sniper Mode 18 - Shotgun Mode|fire_rate = 72 - Sniper Mode 84 - Shotgun Mode|capacity = 14/28|mobility = 90|accuracy = Somewhat high - Sniper Mode Poor - Shotgun Mode|range = Long - Sniper Mode Short - Shotgun Mode|upgrades = N/A|theme = Futuristic themed|cost = Awarded to players who win 100 matches in Valleyside Fort as the Snipers and are at least Level 31.|level_required = Level 31}}The Directed-Energy And Destruction '''or the '''D.R.E.A.D '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 Snipers vs. Shotgunners Night Ops update. It can be obtained by winning 100 matches on Valleyside Fort as the Snipers. Appearance It has appears as a metallic blue energy rifle. It has a metallic blue body with a tan energy cell with a green ammo counter embedded in the back of the weapon. It also has a metallic blue grip with a green trigger, a black handguard with a grey top handguard. The barrel is light grey with neon green arrows pointing to the black compensator. The barrel moves back after being fired. It also features a large black scope with a green laser protruding out of the top. With the name of the weapon written on the upper receiver. Strategy It does high damage and a decent magazine size, but has low mobility and fire rate and high recoil. Shotgun mode deals less damage, but has a high fire rate with a short range and poor accuracy. The player can switch between Sniper Mode and Shotgun Mode by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * This weapon's mobility and range makes it more for staying at one postion than a mobile sniper, as it can two shot-headshot players. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Take the time to aim when caught in a sniper duel. * The lasers stay in midair for half a second, when picking off enemies, move to cover after each shot to avoid getting spotted. * Aim at groups of enemies, especially in the middle for a chance to deal * Avoid spamming in both modes as its high recoil can throw your aim off. * When enemies are at close range, switch to Shotgun Mode and deal with them while strafing. ** This mode also prohibits one from using the scope, so try to aim at center mass. ** Shotgun Mode cannot pierce through enemies, keep that in mind when dealing with groups of enemies. Counters * Rush towards the user while using a close-range weapon such as a Primary weapon or a flamethrower while avoiding getting shot. ** When at close range, avoid getting too close as the user may have Shotgun Mode activated. * Use an weapon with area damage to disorientate the user by aiming at their feet. * Keep an eye out for the direction of where the lasers are firing, as this can reveal the user's postion. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Shotgun '(Alt-Fire) * '''10x Zoom '(Sniper Mode only) * '''Laser * 'Piercing Shot '(Sniper Mode only) Upgrades N/A Theme Futuristic themed. Supported Maps * Valleyside Fort * Facility Weapon Setups Have a melee weapon with high mobility when moving. Trivia * According to the background story of the Night Ops update, the Snipers had this hidden inside their armory as well as the Mech Heavy Shotgun, in which the Shotgunners attacks the base in order to steal the two weapons. * It is the second weapon to feature two firing modes, the first being the Sheriff's Piece and its upgrades. ** It is also the second Sniper weapon to feature the Shotgun ability, the first being the Masterpiece Musket. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Laser Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed